One Minute Brawl Special 5:Espio VS Derek
Welcome to a special edition of 1 Minute Brawl! For this special battle, we have 2 chameleons going at it untill one or both are dead. Espio, the stealth of the Chaotix. and Derek, the pyrokinetic reptile/amphibian.(Is a chameleon a reptile or an amphibian?) These 2 will go at it in a 1 on 1 battle to the end. LETS GET THIS BATTLE STARTED! The Fight Location:Abandoned House Time:11:00PM Espio was the lookout for the Chaotix as Vector, Charmy, and Mighty were all resting. Derek snuck in and slowely made his way to them. But he was caught by Espio. The 2 exchanged glances before Derek threw a fireball at Espio. Espio dodged and the fireball flew out of the already-broken window. Espio and Derek got ready to fight. WHICH CHAMELEON WILL REIGN SUPREME? LETS FIND OUT! Derek ran at and kicked Espio. Espio caught Derek's foot and elbowed him in the leg, shifting the bone a bit. Then Espio punched him and knocked him back. Derek slid down the railing to the 1st floor and launched a fireball up the stairs. Espio dodged and the fireball hit the wall and bounced back down the stairs and Derek caught it. Espio slid down the railing and kicked Derek in the face. Then Espio kicked Derek through the door and outside. Espio ran out after him and punched Derek in the face. Derek caught Espio's punch and kicked him in the gut. Then Derek punched Espio into the wall and Espio jumped off the wall and drop-kicked Derek into a car. Derek got out of the car and started to get mad. He began launching fireballs at Espio. Espio started dodging and then while the smoke they made was up, Espio turned invisible. Derek calmed down a bit and looked around, wondering where Espio had gotten to. Espio threw a shuriken at Derek, but Derek saw it and dodged to the side. Then Derek turned invisible as well. The 2 of them walked around, trying to find each other. Then Espio felt a change in wind and turned an punched. His fist smacked Derek across the face and knocked him back to visible. Then Espio became visible too. Derek made a giant fireball and launched it at Espio. Espio dodged and threw a shuriken that hit Derek in the chest. Derek got very mad and fireballs started raining on the area. Espio hid under a car and waited the storm out. Derek kept firing fireballs all over the place. Espio snuck off and stole a gun from a person. He pointed it at Derek and said "Make your move". Then Derek fired a fireball. Espio shot the gun, but instead of a bullet, it shot water. It put the fire out and began to weaken Derek. Derek tried to surround himself in fire, but the water kept extingushing it. But then the gun ran out of water. Derek stood up and tried to make a fireball, but then he sneezed and smoke came out. Espio looked at him and said "No more pyrokineis for you it seems". Then Espio kicked Derek in the face and stabbed him with a knife. Derek tried to hold on and punched Espio in the face. Espio got stunned for a few seconds and Derek turned invisible again. Derek picked up a piece of wood and smacked Espio in the face with it . Espio went flying back a good distance. Espio got back up and dusted himself off. "You want to play with fire"? "Your about to get burnt". said Derek. Derek made a truly gigantic fireball and pointed it at Espio. Espio turned invisible and began running at near light speed. He ran right threw the fireball without catching on fire and lodged a shuriken in Derek's throat. KO! Reasonning: Espio is a smarter fighter. Not to mention he's been in more scraps than Derek. Espio could match Derek in stealth, strength, speed, durability, and skill. Espio managed to help Vector and Charmy defeat Metal Madness. While Derek was almost one-shotted by Nick. The differnece in experience and overall intelligence gave Espio the win. The Winner Is: Espio Category:One Minute Brawls Category:Fights Category:Specials